Come On, Say You Love Me Too xxDestielxx
by Katcalls
Summary: After finding his brother dead, Dean begins to do some very damaging things to himself. He begins drinking and even attempts suicide. Although, Castiel refuses to leave his side- especially after the suicide attempt. Throughout the course of Dean slow but eventual healing, Cas starts to feel things, human things, for Dean as Dean falls farther into his depression. (M to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

"Just go!" Dean screamed, his green eyes glazed over. It's obvious he has been drinking again- that's the only time he acted like this. He was violent and upset. He always ended the same way: crying in Castiel's arms begging to have Sammy back. He was just a broken little boy who lost his baby brother. It's not surprising he would react this way.

Castiel flinched at Dean's shouting voice as he was told to leave. Dean did this every time he was drunk. He ended up on the bathroom floor, sick and by the toilet, screaming at Cas to leave him alone. Cas had made the mistake once before and one time only. Never again did he leave his baby alone and drunk again. The night Cas left Dean alone, he was sitting on their bed waiting for the green eyed boy to stop crying long enough to stop fighting him. When he didn't hear sobs coming from the bathroom anymore, he walked in only to find Dean, stronger-than-steel, nothing-can-break-me, Dean Winchester in a pool of blood on the floor. He had broken the mirror and slit his wrist open with a shard of broke glass. Luckily, he had gone horizontally and not vertically, meaning if Cas could stunt the blood flow long enough for the emergency responders to arrive, he could save the broken hearted man.

"Dean, listen to me," Cas's calm voice reached Dean's ears just as the sobs began. "You have to stop this. You cannot keep getting drunk every single night to stop hurting over Sam." Dean flinched. That was the first time he'd heard his blue eyed baby brother's name since the accident. He knew, he just knew, it was his fault. John, their father, always told Dean to protect Sam and he had failed. He died because Dean wasn't there on the hunt. He didn't even know Sam had left.

Sam had left to find the vampire nest that had been wrecking havoc on the small town around three am thinking he could take care of the problem himself. He was, obviously, wrong considering about thirty seconds after entering the nest, he was grabbed from behind and his neck was snapped. Dean awoke from a nightmare of Cas, his baby, his little angel, burning on the ceiling above his bed just as Sam's neck was snapped. He glanced over to see his brother's empty bed and a note reading "Gone to vamp nest. Be back soon." Dean literally and actually almost threw up at the thought of hi brother hunting alone and quickly grabbed his gun and pants- in the order. He slipped into Baby, his impala, and sped to the location they'd found the vamps lived at. After an anxiety filled ten minutes and continually calling Sam's phone to no avail, he arrived only to find his brother's body on the front porch of the house and he felt his heart break instantly at the sight of the awkward angle of Sam's neck. Tears began racing down his cheeks as he picked up his brother, put him in the passenger seat and called Castiel, instructing him to met the brother' at their hotel. Cas could hear the tears and pain and heartbreak in his voice but didn't ask questions, only did as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. I intended to update last night but had an emotional break down intead so I am very sorry to anyone who is actually interested in this story. I will attempt to make my updates less erratic.**

"Dean, baby, come on. Let me he-" Castiel was cut off by the sound of a bottle breaking. Unsure of where the broken pieces were directed to land, he instantly tensed and went silent.

"Cas, don't fucking start with me. Don't. I am 28 fucking years old and I can do as I damn well fucking please. I can fucking drink. I can fucking cry. I can slit my fucking wrists if I want to!" Dean screamed at his angelic lover. He watched, growing louder everything Cas flinched. The green eyed hunter flung to bottle at the wall, just barely missing the other man's head. Cas dropped to the ground. He knew it would get better soon. It doesn't ever last longer than four or five hours. Three hours of drinking, crying, screaming, and destruction had passed.

"Get out," a voice growled from the back of the room. Cas looked up to see Dean's eyes, Dean's beautiful green eyes, full of hate and anger. Tears dropped to the floor as he crawled from the room and curled up on the pair's bed. His slow tears quickly began heart-wrenching sobs. This- Cas listening to Dean- was new. After a year of the same damn thing every night, he couldn't takAuthore anymore. He hoped the sounds of his sobbing would sober Dean up, even slightly.

"Cas..." a voice ran through Castiel's ears, one he didn't know. He quieted slightly, listening. "Castiel...come find me..." the voice whispered.

"Cas?" Dean's deep voice came from the bathroom. He could no longer hear any sound from their bedroom as Cas had stopped crying in confusion and fear. "Cas, I'm sorry." The Winchester slowly emerged from the bathroom. He stopped when he saw the state of fear his companion was in. Quickly, his eyes scanned the room, sobering up almost instantly at the thought of something being in their home. "Castiel, what's wrong?"


End file.
